My Soap Opera Life
by cobrafantasies
Summary: "Days Of Our Lives" star Joey Tribbiani and Chandler Bing meet for the first time at a bar.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, long time no see! Hope you enjoy my new story

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Joey never met the gang and no one moved in with Chandler, he's living alone. Joey is currently acting on "Days of our Lives" and instead of getting killed off, he has remained on the show and has gained great success from it. Also, Joey and Chandler are both openly gay in their own lives and meet for the first time at a bar.

* * *

So single life has not been the best. It's hard when your only guy friend is straight and won't go to gay bars with you. I really don't care for going to bars alone, I'm too awkward.

Today, I was complaining to my friends about being single and also being horny. Ross has the nerve to suggest I call my drag-dressing father to set me up with someone. The second this disgusting idea lands on me, I literally jump up from my seat and walk out. I didn't mean to shock my friends or be rude, but it made me realize how pathetic my life would be if I ever had to resort to calling my father, of all people, to set me up on a date.

I walk straight to the gay bars in the city. My sudden extreme need to find a guy…or at least a hook up is so strong I end up at a bar I never thought I'd be at in a million years. You see, there are a lot of gay bars in New York City, but I obviously try to stay within my reach, meaning: quiet, nearly empty bars with average or nerdy guys and no competition. The huge, flashy bars scare me, but tonight I am so desperate to get my life on track that I walk into one of the hottest, flashiest, priciest bars in the city; one that has scared me for years.

The moment I step inside the bar, I feel fear strike me and regret shadows the insanely bright, flashing lights. I can't move, I can't walk any further than the door…that is, until people start pushing by me to get in. After more than a few shoves and some nasty remarks from overly attractive gay men pushing by me, I make my way to the actual bar. I attempt to order a drink, but the bartender will not give me the time of day. I'm so serious, I try calling him and waving him down so many times I'm basically a crazy man flailing my arms at him and he won't budge. Very frustrated, I'm just about to leave when a voice next to me shouts over the incredibly loud music: "Need a drink?"

I look over to find a man with light brown hair and glasses. I'm surprised someone like him is here, I mean he is still good looking. He's like that sophisticated, hot nerd... but still.

"Yeah, that was my first idea," I shout back.

He smiles at me and then puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles at the bartender. The bartender literally zooms over to him. Glasses guy asks me what I want and he orders me my drink along with three others. Is that the secret to this place? As the bartender leaves I whistle at him in the exact same way. The bartender looks over, sees it's me and ignores me. I look at glasses guy shocked.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"I come here a lot," he chuckles.

The bartender brings the drinks and glasses guy leaves money. I go to grab my wallet, but he stops me.

"Don't worry about it," he says and slides my drink over.

"Really? Thanks."

"Do you think you could help me out?" he asks, sliding another drink over to me. He clearly needs me to help him carry the extra drink.

"Yeah, sure," I say and the next thing I know I'm following this guy through the huge crowd. We end up at a booth packed with guys. They are all good looking, I mean model-looking guys. But instantly I notice the guy seated right in the middle of everyone. He's so attractive, he's so incredibly my type I freeze for the second time tonight, just staring at him. I don't even notice that half of the table got up to let glasses guy slide into the booth right next to the hot guy I'm drooling over. They even wait for me, assuming I'm with them and since I'm holding two drinks. So, I slide into the booth next to glasses guy and get squished when the rest of the men file back into the booth, thinking we can actually all fit. Glasses guy takes the extra drink from me and then slides the other two glasses over to the middle hunk I still can't get over. I can't help myself, I have to ask. I tap on glasses guy's shoulder and lean close to his ear.

"Who is that?" I ask.

He nearly laughs.

"You don't know who that is?" he asks and suddenly the entire table hears this and all stare at me. Like literally my worst nightmare happening. I sit uncomfortably and shake my head no. The man of the hour, the guy I said I didn't recognize leans over and puts his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Joey," he says.

I nervously go to shake his hand with an awkward smile.

"He's on Days of our Lives," the glasses guy finally answers me.

"Oh…oh of course!" I completely fake as if I have watched a single episode of that soap opera.

"You don't watch it," Joey calls me out with a smile.

"No, sorry," I say.

"Don't sweat it," he says, keeping a gorgeous smile on his face. I can't help but smile back.

"What's your name?" he asks me another question.

"Chandler."

"Chandler… wanna grab a smoke?" he asks and I agree, surprised he would ask me. Everyone lets us out of the booth and I'm more surprised no one follows us. I know he only asked me, but he seems pretty important and I literally just met the guy. But of course, I'm over the moon I get to be alone with this guy even for a second.

He leads me outside and even walks a little down the street where there are less people.

He turns to me with his hand in his pockets.

"You don't have any cigarettes?" I question him.

"Oh no, I don't smoke."

"What?" I say, confused.

He smiles at me again, lord can you fall in love with just a face?

"I just wanted to get you alone," he tells me and I don't think my heart has ever raced so fast.

What is happening? Is this some kind of prank? I mean here I am: the completely weird, goofy guy at this insanely popular bar with the most attractive guys I've ever seen. And here this amazingly hot, soap opera star just met me not even five minutes ago and wants to get me alone? _WHAT?_

I can't respond of course, but much to my misfortune a string of blabbered sounds stumbles out of my mouth. He instantly grins at this and I swear his face is just screaming sex. How is this possible, how could a guy like this ever want a guy like me?

"Hey, you know if you are into cars, I just got one. It's pretty awesome, it's a Porsche," he beams with pride.

"Uhhhh."

"Come on, come look at it," he encourages and starts walking down an alley that leads to the back parking lot behind the bar.

I stumble behind him, still dazed by everything happening.

He clicks his keys at this silver car. I don't know anything about cars, but even I can say it's a sexy car…not as sexy as him though.

"Wow, it's nice…real nice," I finally speak real words.

"Check out the seats, they're real leather!" he exclaims and opens the back door and waits for me to get in. God, if this was anyone less attractive I know this would be a bad decision to get in a stranger's car, but how could I possibly say no?

I get in and Joey climbs in behind me, sits next to me and shuts the door.

Okay, maybe I'm wrong, maybe he is going to murder me.

He turns to me and rests his arm across the back of the seats.

"Uhh, yeah, they're nice," I say, honestly nervous now.

"Yeah, you know what's even nicer?"

"Mhm?" I murmur.

He starts getting closer, leaning towards me.

"Making out," he whispers seductively.

A chill runs down my spine. He's so hot; I don't care if this is my last day alive, I'm going for it. I lean in and we're making out. Good lord, I'm making out with this guy! His lips are so soft and he's such a good kisser. He starts getting aggressive and eventually ends up on top of me and eventually… inside of me.

Yeah, we have sex. I don't know if it had really been that long for me or if his hotness was too overwhelming or if he was just that good, but man I came quick and hard.

We stay in the car breathing heavy after we both finished. I wait to catch my breath before finally asking him: "So, honestly why in the world are you interested in me?"

He looks at me.

"Just tell me," I demand, afraid he'll lie.

"'Cause you didn't know who I was, you weren't all over me," he says and the realization of his life hits me. He could probably have sex every hour of the day; men are probably all over him all the time. I don't even know if I should be offended by this response, but instead I start scheming of how I could use this to my advantage. I mean, who cares if he's not actually interested, the fact that I got to sleep with him is too great.

"Well, if that's the case, we could get out of here?" I offer.

"Leave?" he clarifies.

"Yeah, you don't want to go back in there and have that sea of men crawling all over you," I say as if it isn't my wet dream every night.

He nods, actually nods, is he buying this?

"Alright, where are we going?"

"My apartment?" I suggest and he smiles at that answer.

Oh my god, this is working!

We move to the front of the car and I give him directions to my apartment.

We get to my apartment and then we get to my room and then we get to my bed and then we get naked.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning to an empty mess of blankets next to me, no Joey.

Well, this is what I expected, it honestly had to be the gods shedding an ounce of pity on me for me to ever get a guy like Joey to sleep with me. I mean he's rich, famous and handsome for God's sake!

So, I lazily get out of bed and head to the bathroom, accepting this fate. I get dressed like I would any Saturday morning and head over to Monica's and Rachel's to see if they have any breakfast for me.

I open to door to their apartment freeze when I find Joey casually chatting with the girls at the kitchen table. Well, _he's_ casually sitting and chatting and Monica and Rachel have pulled their chairs as close to him as possible and are sitting with their chins on their hands like two school girls madly in love. Joey is the only one to notice me and pauses to look up.

"Hey Chandler, I met your neighbors!" he greets me and Monica and Rachel finally look over at me.

Rachel gets up in a hurry as if she's about to shove me out the door. She even looks pissed, I get nervous as she speeds over to me.

"Chandler," she says in an angry whisper. "When were you going to tell us you had Drake Ramoray in your apartment!"

"Who?"

She gives me the biggest look of disbelief.

"That's me," Joey jumps in, clearly having heard every word Rachel has tried to keep undertone, even though she's maybe four feet away from him.

"That's my character," Joey clarifies for me.

"Oh, oh ok, we met last night, sorry it happened really suddenly," I try to defend my unknowingly horrible actions.

"I just can't believe Drake has to preform surgery on Claire again!" Monica jumps back to Joey as if nothing interrupted them.

"I know!" Rachel scurries back to her chair as if she would miss Joey's answer if she wasn't two inches from his face.

He smiles and continues talking about the show.

When he finally gets off the topic, he says: "Hey you know there's a great new club opening tonight if you girls want to come?" he suddenly offers.

"Are you kidding?!" Rachel chokes.

"Of course we want to, yes!" Monica bellows.

"Great," Joey smiles a delicious smile at them that I wish was pointed at me. "You can come whenever, doors open at ten," he says as he grabs a random piece of paper from his back pocket. Monica gets the hint and grabs a pen.

"Thanks, Monica," he says and Monica shares a look with Rachel, ecstatic that he already has her name down. He writes down the address and then gets up from the table.

"Okay I can't wait, we'll see you tonight!" Monica nearly shouts and hugs him. He hugs her back and of course Rachel follows suit and hangs onto Joey too long with her hug.

"Okay, I'll see you girls tonight," he chuckles and pulls away from Rachel's never ending embrace.

Then, he does something that makes me rethink everything. He turns and winks at them before walking towards the door. In this moment, I realize Joey might be bi. The thought never occurred to me since he was at a gay bar, but now I realize that means nothing. Oh my god, I can't compete with every single person living in the city. Who am I kidding; I was never even in the competition.

Joey gets to the door, but stops before passing me. I'm expecting some manly pat on the shoulder or a plain "see ya" maybe to impress the girls or hint to me it was just a one-night stand that means nothing.

Instead he gently rest his hand on my arm and says: "You're invited too Chandler." He gently slides his hand off me and walks out.

Wow, does he still like me? Does he not think I'm gross, even in the daylight? Does he really want to see me again or did he just invite me to be nice?

I look at Monica and Rachel and realize I can't even compete with them, my own friends. They are both beautiful and they're so hung up on Joey they honestly would probably share him. Of course Joey would prefer two attractive women over me. I have to stop this.

"Hey Mon, Rach..." I start.

"Ok Chandler, I know I was a bit pissed, but thank you for finding him and bringing him here," Rachel suddenly expresses.

"Yeah, really Chandler, how did this even happen?" Monica questions.

"We met at a gay bar and he was somehow interested in me because I had no idea who he was," I quickly explain.

"I still can't believe you don't watch DROOL," Rachel remarks.

"I don't watch what... oh," I realize the acronym in this moment.

"Listen guys, I have a favor to ask," I say. "Can you please not sleep with Joey, or date him, or... anything?"

They both look surprised at me.

"Who said we were going to-" Monica starts, but I give her a look.

"Whyyyyyy?" Rachel takes no time to whine.

"Because I never get guys like that and he might actually be into me!"

"But when would we ever get a chance like this again?" Monica reasons.

"But if it wasn't for me, you never even would have met the guy. And now you're going to an exclusive club tonight with him, isn't that enough?" I try.

"No, I want to make out with Joey Tribbiani!" Rachel complains again.

"Please, I would never ask this and you two get guys all the time. My love life has sucked and look if he's not interested in me, you can have at it, but just let me try... please?" I sincerely ask them now and they both start to crack. Their faces fall and they begrudgingly agree.

"Fine," they both grunt.

"Really, you'll both back off?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, thank you!" I hug them. "Alright, I gotta go shopping for tonight," I say and run out.

* * *

We get to the club and the bouncer asks for our names.

"We're with Joey Tribbiani!" Rachel exclaims to him.

His cold expression doesn't change.

"Names?"

"Uh Chandler, Rachel, Monica?" I tell him, thinking our names won't do any good.

"Ok wait here," he says and whispers something to another security guy who suddenly flees into the club.

I look to the girls who just shrug.

We wait until, you'll never guess who, the hot guy with glasses who bought my drink shows up.

"Hey it's you!" I say.

"Yeah, it's Andrew. Chandler right?" he says.

"Yeah."

"You guys can follow me."

We start following him into the club.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He looks at me like I'm so silly.

"The V.I.P. section," he states and the girls start shrieking with excitement behind us. I look at him weird, still not getting his connection to all of this. He catches on to my confusion.

"I'm Joey's assistant," he tells me.

"Oh! That makes a lot of sense," I laugh.

"Yeah, come on, this way," he says and leads us to back of the club, to a secluded area.

We find Joey in a booth already with a bunch of people. My assumptions of him being bi are pretty much confirmed as he sitting in between two half naked women and looks to be flirting heavily with one. Rachel and Monica don't seem to mind though. They wave him down and call out his name. He looks up and I guess he's actually more interested in Rachel and Monica than the half naked girls next to him because he asks them to let him out of the booth and he comes over to greet us. He kisses Rachel and Monica on the cheeks and says hi to me by patting my shoulder.

"We have to get some more drinks!" he exclaims and motions to Andrew, whose name I now know, and he goes to fetch some drinks. I guess this is exactly how it happened when I ran into Andrew at the bar last night.

Joey lets us into his booth and the other people disperse around the booth. We start drinking and again Monica and Rachel can't get off talking about the show. Eventually Joey gets off the topic and then he asks them if they want to dance. They happily agree and they get up. I stay put of course.

They start dancing and then another guy comes and starts dancing with Monica. I see Joey whisper in Rachel's ear and see them walk off together. I sit there, feeling down that they are probably going to hook up or something, like Rachel actually has the willpower to turn down a famous actor from one of her favorite tv shows.

I decide to head to the bar, I don't want to just sit here and I definitely don't want to see them come back walking loopy or with smirks smeared across their faces.

* * *

About an hour later Andrew shows up at the bar again.

"Hey there you are. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, just thought I'd check out the rest of the place," I lie.

"Hey would you help me carry drinks again?" he asks.

"How do you manage without me?" I joke with him.

"A lot of balancing," he jests back.

I laugh at that one and then help carry drinks back to the V.I.P. area.

Joey and Rachel are back, I don't know how long they were gone since I left. They are all standing talking and laughing with a bunch of people. I set the drinks down on the tables with Andrew and then I just sit down on at a random table no one is sitting at.

Joey suddenly starts to approach me.

What is he coming over for?

He comes around to my side and then leans down by my ear, which instantly makes me bundle up with nerves.

"Hey, come to the bathroom with me," he says in my ear.

My teeth clench together, I don't know if I'm scared or turned on. The truth is I'm crazy about doing anything sexual with him in the bathroom assuming he most likely just hooked up with one or both of my friends. If that's not what he's attempting then, I don't know what he would want... to talk? Maybe he's mad I bailed out for an hour, but who knows if he was with Rachel somewhere most of the time I was gone? Also, who cares if I left his precious V.I.P. section, he has no reason to be mad.

We get to the bathroom and he immediately turns to me and pushes me backwards. Not terribly hard, I only stumble backwards a few steps, but I'm still shocked by this. He's actually mad at me, what the fuck?

"What the hell are you doing!" he yells at me.

I stand in disbelief and confusion.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yell back angrily.

"You told Monica and Rachel not to do anything with me? Why would you do that?" he demands.

I take a moment to take this in.

"They didn't do anything with you?" I ask gently now.

"No! They both refused and said that couldn't because of you!"

I'm shocked and secretly happy my friends are so loyal. But within another instant I get annoyed at Joey's frustration with me.

"Alright calm down, they are just two women I'm sure you can have any woman in here!" I fight back.

"What do you have against me? I didn't even have to invite any of you here!"

"Hey we don't owe you anything! If this is how you're going to act I'm glad I could stop them, I wouldn't want my friends doing anything with such an asshole actor!"

"I'm not being an asshole, you're being the asshole for thinking you can tell me who I can do things with and who I can't!"

"Oh give me a break, it wasn't about that you idiot, I know you're going to do whatever you want. And you know what else, you're being a huge hypocrite! What happened to "Oh, I hate people being all over me" _yeah right_ , yeah you "wanted me" because I had no idea who you were or that you're on some dumb tv show or that your character's stupid name is Drake something or that-"

Joey suddenly crashes into my lips with his, stopping me from finishing my rant. His body weight pushes me back against the wall and I give in. I know I shouldn't make out with him, not after he just shoved me and yelled at me and acted like a total ass. But his lips are so perfect and his kisses feel so desperate. I'm too turned on not to kiss him viciously back. I start putting my hands all over him and pictures from last night start reeling in my head.

I feel Joey's hands find my belt and start to fumble with it, trying to get it undone. I stop him and break away from his mouth.

He waits, looking at me, with his lips still pouted. Wow, I bet this exactly how he looked at Rachel and Monica when they stopped him. I really should appreciate them more for being loyal, even I'm finding it crazy difficult to say no to this, but I have to. I'm not about to just fuck in some club bathroom. No, this is gonna start to get real or Rachel and Monica have permission to do whatever they want with him.

He's still waiting while I'm trying to think of a smooth way to turn him down.

"You're gonna have to do better than a bathroom," I say, pretty proud of my brainstorming.

" _Really_?" he grins at me and I see for the first time his cockiness and the reality of how often everyone says yes to him. He's looking at me like I'll cave in two seconds, like no one has the willpower to say no to him even though I know he just got turned down twice not even an hour ago.

I take my belt and re-buckle it securely, showing him it's a clear no.

"I get it," I say, starting to feel cocky myself. "I'm your third no tonight, this is probably killing you."

He narrows his eyes at me.

"It's not killing me… I don't care."

"Yes you do," I state.

I think he sees the truth in my eyes. He takes a step back.

"No, you're wrong, I couldn't care less."

"You love it," I say, getting into it without realizing it.

"Love _what_?" he scoffs.

"Love that I'm saying no, that my friends said _no_. And that I won't fuck you in a bathroom."

He presses his lips together and shakes his head.

"Fine, so what do you want to go back to your apartment, my apartment?" he tries.

I shake my head no and he waits for me to answer.

He's actually waiting for my answer. I've never had power over men and now this famous, insanely attractive guy is hanging onto my every move.

I make him wait a few seconds more.

"I want a date."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I actually got a date with Joey. Rachel and Monica can't believe it even more. We planned to meet at a restaurant, a really nice and expensive one I have never been to.

I head over and get there a little early. I doubt he's here yet, but I walk in and walk up to host. I assume it's under his name since he made the reservation; well actually Andrew probably made it now that I'm thinking about it. But I'm sure it's under Joey's name.

"One?" the host asks me.

"No, uh…Joey?" I say hoping I won't have to say his last name. I find it a little embarrassing to say his name, since I guess he's pretty known.

The host looks down at his list and suddenly looks up with a large smile running across his face.

"Right this way," he says and leads me to the dining area.

I see Joey already at the table; I have no time to be surprised he's already here or that he's early at that because the sight of him takes my breath away. He's in a navy blue suit with a black dress shirt and tie. His hair is styled perfectly and he looks so good I'm in a bit of a trance as I'm walking towards him, realizing I'm _on a_ _date_ with this guy. Holy shit, I'm about to be on a date with a hot, famous actor at this insanely fancy restaurant where half the people in here probably know exactly who he is and they are about to see _me_ with him. _Me_ , some gawky, weird, goofy guy wearing a boring, grey suit that probably doesn't even fit properly.

I lose all my confidence in this moment and go back to the nervous, panicked guy I've always been. I sloppily continue to follow the host to the table as Joey looks up and sees us approaching. The host pulls the chair out for me. I thank him and take my seat. I instantly look down at the decorative china laid in front of me so I don't have to look at him. I start scratching my jaw nervously.

"Hey," he finally breaks the silence.

"Hey," I nod, look up for a second and then thank every god in existence when the waiter comes over with menus. I grab mine from him as he starts introducing himself and welcoming us to the restaurant. He then lists off all the specials as I bury my face in my menu.

"Thank you," Joey says when the waiter has completed his long list.

"I'll give you two some time to look over the menu," the waiter says and then walks off.

I stay staring at my menu.

"Uh, you okay?" Joey asks me.

"Yeah, me, great. You? How are you?" I respond horribly.

"I'm…good. Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. So, what do you get here?" I ask.

"The steak."

"Mm, that sounds good," I state.

He waits a few seconds, probably just staring at me, wondering what's wrong with me.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?" I say still pretending this menu is interesting.

He doesn't say anything else. He sits in silence waiting for me.

I finally look up.

"What?" I press.

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to look at me," he raises his eyebrows at my behavior.

I guess I'm being horrendously obvious. How am I supposed to act? I start looking around to see if anyone is staring. I don't really notice anyone looking and feel slight relief from this.

I look back at Joey who's giving me a strange look, wondering what I'm doing.

"Well, it's not all about you okay. I don't have to stare at you the whole night," I say sharply. Joey looks thrown off by my attitude, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Luckily, the waiter returns in this moment.

"Can I get your orders or you two still need a minute?"

Joey looks at me.

"No, we're ready I'll have a steak, cooked well-done," I say and hand my menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the same," Joey says.

"Great, they'll be right out," the waiter says and walks off.

Joey rubs the back of his neck, looking down. God, I'm making things so awkward.

I want to say something to make it better, but I don't even know what to ask him about. I figure maybe I should at least say something nice to him.

"You look nice," I state, realizing how much I just downplayed that compliment. If he only knew how great I think he looks tonight.

"Thanks," he says. "So do you."

I make a face instantly when he says it.

"What, I mean it," he defends.

" _Thanks_ ," I say super sarcastically.

He shakes his head, clearly annoyed with how I'm acting… I would be too.

At this moment, two girls walk up to our table.

"Hi, um we love you on Days, could we get a picture?" she asks Joey.

I feel my stomach turn. These girls were probably staring at me thinking what in world Joey would be doing with a guy like me.

"Sure!" Joey responds and they turn to me and ask if I would take the picture, just the icing on the cake. I just nod and take their camera. Joey gets up and poses in the middle of them. I take the photo and hand it back to them without a word. They ask for hugs and thank Joey over and over for the picture. He smiles and thanks them for being fans. They head back to their table.

"Um, could we go?" I ask.

Joey looks confused by this.

"Okay," he responds with no questions, which surprises me the most. We get up and I think Joey stops by the host to tell him we're leaving.

We leave the restaurant and start walking in silence down the street.

I finally stop and turn to him, I know he deserves some explanation.

"I'm sorry," I finally say.

He looks at me and frowns a bit.

"It's because of how I treated your friends right?"

I'm surprised at first by this response, but then I realize it makes perfect sense why he would think that, in fact that's a perfect reason to feel like he _had_ to go on this date with me.

"You know what, we should just forget this," I decide.

"What do you mean?"

"This date, I don't know what I was ever thinking. This is so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm just wasting your time," I tell him.

"No you're not, you know I didn't _have_ to come right?" he says.

"Come on, you don't want to be here, with me. You're getting recognized."

"So?"

"So, it'll look bad," I tell him and stare down at the ground.

He doesn't say anything. I don't really want to hear a pity compliment, which is what I'm expecting.

But instead he walks right up to me, I see his shoes line up across from mine. I look back up, seeing his face so close to mine. I feel my breaths shorten for the second time tonight.

He reaches his hand out and places it along my jaw.

"Then, this is gonna look real bad," he grins and pulls me to his lips, making me fall apart from his kisses again.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey suggests we go back to his place. At this point I'm amazed, I mean this guy is not embarrassed to be seen with me and even though I would have bet anything that the only reason he agreed to this date was from pure guilt, he's acting like he's... interested in me. Of course, he's an actor so he could be putting on a whole show. Then again, he's already gotten in my pants twice and could probably have sex whenever, so I don't see sex being the meaningless endgame. Which means he just likes me? This doesn't make sense.

We get to his apartment and its huge with a crazy, amazing view of the city.

"Want a drink?" he asks me from a mini bar set up on the other side of his living room.

"Sure," I reply.

He pours us both a glass and then walks mine over to me. I thank him and take a sip.

I watch him, dammit why is he so attractive? I'm honestly too flustered from the whole night and my unsettling thoughts to make a move, even though I still want him really bad. Thankfully, he doesn't waste much time.

"Your place is so nice," I tell him.

"Want to see the bedroom?"

I smirk instantly at his bluntness.

"What ever would we do in there?" I joke.

"Oh you know check out my coin collection," he jokes back and I smile at this, but only for a split second because Joey takes this moment to start kissing my neck. My balance is weakening with every kiss. We both seem to find a place to put our drinks down as we focus on each other's lips. He starts getting more aggressive and I feel his hands start feeling for my shirt. I let him pull it off me and he goes back to my lips.

Every insecurity is leaving my body, I'm not even thinking, caring. I don't even remember all the self-destructing things I believed a few hours ago.

An overwhelming sense of arousal rushes over me. I grab at his belt and rip it off. We find our way to his bedroom. He's kissing me while walking me backwards into his room. The back of my legs hit the end of his mattress and as I'm about to sit down on the bed, but he picks me up and carries me onto it, letting me fall from his hands and land on the pillows and he's completely over me. He presses his body down against mine. I feel his excitement crash into mine. I grab at the back of his shirt and pull it up. He breaks away from my lips as the shirt tugs at his underarms. He picks his head up and I pull it off him. As he's distracted I push him over, flipping onto his back and jump on top of him. I start kissing his lips desperately as I feel him fumbling to undo my pants. He gets the button undone and pulls the fabric so the zipper pulls apart. Then he flips me back over and shoves them off me. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab some necessities.

Within another few seconds he's slowly entering me and I'm clutching into his back. He starts gliding in and out, kissing my neck again. I feel his mouth stop sucking on my skin and he rests his face in the crook of my neck as we both let the sensations run through our bodies. I run my hands through the back of his hair and then tug at it so he comes back to my face. He's still sliding in and out of me at a steady, moderate pace. I look at him and run my hand down his face and then pull him in for a soft kiss. He starts getting faster after this. He breaks away from my lips and starts to focus on what he's feeling again. He shuts his eyes as he starts pushing even harder and deeper. I hear myself start to moan. I run my hands down his chest.

" _Joey_ ," I moan out.

He slows down and opens his eyes to look at me. I push his chest and start to sit up so he slides out. I push him again and he lies down as I climb on top of him again. I settle back onto him and start moving up and down him. I know he won't let me stay on top for long, he never does. He runs his hands up my thighs and takes a firm hold of my burning cock and starts stroking me in rhythm with every move I make. I throw my head back and start grinding faster.

I finally grunt loudly and let my upper body fall, catching myself with my hands on his chest. I pick my knees up and steady my feet on the bed so I can bounce up and down on his hard erection. A hoarse grunt sounds from the back of his throat every time I slam down to the base of his cock. I slow down again and grind slowly back and forth and he reaches to the back of my neck to pull me in for another kiss. I get lost in his lips and my hips practically slow down to a halt as I soak in his wet kisses and tongue. He, of course, takes this time to flip me back over. He keeps kissing me as he climbs over me and starts speeding up our motions again. He keeps getting faster until he breaks away and breathes out a husky pant of air. I am so close already.

He leans back and digs grasps a firm hold onto my thighs. I hold my breath in anticipation and then he starts thrusting into me and pulling my thighs even closer so he can be as deep inside me as possible. I cum within seconds of this and he keep thrusting until I feel a hot rush fill inside me. He slows down, breathing heavily over me, both of us trying to come down from our highs. I grip his hands still gripping my thighs and pull them towards me so he has to fall back down and I can get him close enough to kiss him again. We kiss as much as we can through our staggered breaths. Then, he carefully pulls out of me and falls next to me.

I start breathing normal again.

As we lie there, my thoughts crawl back into my mind and I still can't help, but wonder what his feelings really are. What should I say at this point, maybe he's waiting for me to leave?

"Well that was fun... should I go?" I ask.

He looks over at me and shrugs.

"You don't have to," he tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask like an annoying basket case.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why, you don't want to spend time with me?" he teases.

"No I'd like to, I just want to make sure you're not...bored or something."

"I'm not bored Chandler. I like you," he says and I freeze at the sound of him actually saying the words.

I look over at him.

"Really?" I whisper nervously.

" _Yes_. Why can't you believe it?"

"Cause look at us, we are clearly not supposed to be together."

He sighs and turns to me.

"Man you are you awful to yourself. Stop saying stuff like that. I like you okay. You're cute and funny and good in bed—"

" _What?_ " I giddily cut him off. " _I'm_ good in bed—did you just say that? Can I get that on tape!"

"Alright, I didn't say the best I ever had."

" _I'm_ good in bed, _you_ think _I'm_ good in bed," I gloat over and over.

"Okay, yes I said it," Joey laughs at my over-excitement.

"Wow," I stretch my arms behind my head, feeling like an accomplished king.

"How about me?" Joey suddenly inquires.

I turn to him.

"Are _you_ good in bed?" I clarify his question.

"Yeah."

I snarl at him.

"Like I even have to tell you. How many people a week tell you," I challenge him and he looks down with a knowing smile.

"Well... I wanted to hear it from you," he says genuinely and suddenly it's so sweet that even though he wants the same ego-boasting compliment he gets all the time, he cares that it's coming from me.

"You're great... _really_ great," I tell him.

"Yeah? What do you like specifically?" He asks with a huge grin.

"Alright I'm not gonna map it out for you."

"Why?" he laughs.

I smile wide at him.

"You're being gross," I tell him.

" _Me?_ " He sarcastically exclaims.

I roll over onto him and rest on top of his chest. I lean in and kiss him letting our lips linger together.

"I really like your lips," I remark, serious now.

He smiles.

"I like your...everything," he smiles.

Then he suddenly cuts back in. "Don't say it," he warns.

I look at him startled.

"I mean it," he declares, not letting me make some self-depricating comment.

God how is he so good at making me actually feel decent about myself? I feel butterflies in my stomach which is weird cause that doesn't usually happen at the end of a date. I guess I'm getting giddy that a guy like this could really care about me, make me feel so good. I roll off him and lie next to him again.

"I guess it was just hard to believe you liked me at first. I mean, you did try to sleep with my friends," I nervously confess to him.

"That was only because I thought you lost interest," he defends and I look at him while my eyebrows knit together.

"What are you talking about? You barely spoke to me that night?"

"I only invited your friends 'cause I thought it might impress you. I was trying to talk to them and make them feel special since they were excited to meet me and I thought you'd like it if I gave them a lot of attention. But you weren't really talking and you looked miserable... so I figured if you're not interested I might as well try and sleep with your hot friends," he explains.

I'm in shock, realizing how different the night actually happened compared to what happened in my mind.

"Really, that's what was happening?"

He nods and shrugs.

"I guess that was why I got so mad at you. 'Cause I was bummed you weren't interested so I got mad when I thought you were making everyone else off-limits too," he adds another revelation.

Wow, here I was thinking I was the lamest, dumbest guy there and that Joey was an asshole who just wanted to score with my friends and instead he was upset... actually bothered that _I,_ of all people, lost interest in him.

"I am such an idiot," I say moe to myself, but definitely audible.

"Mm sometimes," Joey wraps his arm across me and pulls me close.

" _Hey_ ," I pretend I'm offended and he kisses my fake frown away.

I can't help, but smile in his arms.

* * *

So I stayed the night.

I can't believe a lot of thing from last night, but the fact that any date of mine could go so unbelievably well and then finding out Joey has real, honest feelings for me is all too surreal. We also had sex a second time, but that was just the cherry on top.

I wake up the next morning and see Joeys soft skin poking out from the blanket, sound asleep. I can't help but lean over and run my hand down the warm skin of his arm. I run it down his chest and feel him start to wake up. He slowly looks up and turns over. I move my hand up to hair and fluff through it with my fingertips.

"Morning," he breathes.

I lean down and kiss him.

"Good morning to you," I say.

He rubs his eyes and takes a second to wake up.

"You know what sounds good right now?" he asks.

I think he's about to say sex and so my lips crack into an evil grin.

"Food," he cuts off my dirty response.

"Oh... alright," I say as he hops out of bed. I get out and start to get dressed as he does.

"There's this great place down the street," he notes as he zips his pants up.

"Ok great," I say as I'm dressed now and walk over to him.

"So, also Danny Marks is having this party at his house next Saturday," he suddenly says.

I try to determine if I'm supposed to know who that is. Oh there's no use...

"Who?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"He's on the show with me."

"Oh of course!"

He smirks at me.

"You wanna go with me?"

Now that I know Joey actually likes me and truly wants to spend more time with me, I'm ecstatic over this invitation.

I happily agree to my second date with Joey Tribbiani.


	5. Chapter 5

So, the whole week goes by and Saturday arrives. I guess I was too busy being happy for once, that I didn't realize what I agreed to. I agreed to a party, a _party_. I don't go to parties; I never got invited to parties. And if I don't know how high school or college parties work, then how in the world am I going to survive some A-lister, rich party?

I start freaking out. I consider calling Joey and cancelling. I start thinking of a million excuses. I'm working out all the specific details to perfect my lie when suddenly I stop myself. I really want to see Joey; it's been a week since I've seen him. And he invited me because he wants me to go, he wants to see me too. As much as I'm paranoid about being at a party and being seen with Joey by all his celebrity friends, I also really _want_ to be _seen_ with Joey. I know I panic all the time, but of course I want people to see me with Joey. And nothing bad happened the last time, I have to get used it.

I decide I have to go, I can't chicken out. Especially since if this is Joey's life, this won't be the only party. So, I get dressed. I didn't even tell Monica and Rachel about this party because I knew they would go crazy and kill me if I didn't bring them. But I can't bring them; I'm already probably going to draw too much attention to myself…and not in a good way.

I catch a cab to Joey's apartment. I get to his apartment and knock on his door. He opens it and I instantly smile when I see his face. He's so pretty.

I guess I'm too distracted gushing over him in my head, he snickers at me.

"What?" I play off like I wasn't just ogling him.

He licks his lips and then clutches the edges of my jacket.

"Get over here, dork," he teases and then pulls me into a kiss.

I melt into his kiss, missing his lips so much after being deprived for a week.

I start kissing him back and even slip my tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds of this, he pulls back.

"Okay, I thought we were going somewhere," he grins at me.

"We don't have to…" I smirk impishly at him and lean back in, but he leans away from me.

"Chandler, come on, we have all night," he says.

"And the night is now," I cornily retort.

He sneers and then closes the space between us again.

"I really want to," he lowers his voice to a sexy hum and I try leaning in yet again.

"But I promised we'd stop by the party," he crushes my attempts again.

I'm bummed until I realize what he just said.

"Wait, you said we?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" he says and he grabs his key and starts locking up.

"So, like people are expecting you with a guest…or like a date?" I start to nervously press for specifics. He locks his door and starts heading down the hallway. I follow him.

"Uh, a date. Why, that not okay?" he inquires casually.

 _Don't freak out Chandler_ , I tell myself. _Don't make a big deal of this._ I stay quiet until Joey gets worried by my lack of a response.

"Was that not okay?" he asks and stops for a moment.

"No, it's great," I squeal a little too high pitched. He looked worried.

"No, really I'm happy about it. I love that I'm your date," I tell him and I do mean that.

"Okay," he smiles happily and we continue to his car.

* * *

We get to the party and I literally swallow down a rock of nerves when I see the place. It's a mansion crawling with models who I assume are famous people I don't recognize. The men are ten times better looking than me and there are half naked women and so much booze a person could drown ten times in it. We get to the backyard where people are making out in the pool and dancing on the patio while tossing back shots. I stare wide-eyed at the scariest sight I've ever seen.

Some guy interrupts my life-crushing fear and yells out Joey's name.

"Joey!" the guy runs over and hugs Joey hello.

"Hey Danny!" Joey greets him excitedly back.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you made it. Listen we just got started you didn't miss a thing!" he shouts over the music.

"Great! Hey, this is Chandler, my date," he introduces me without any hesitation. I should appreciate being called his date, but of course I can barely breathe now as I shake this man's hand wondering how many insulting things he's probably thinking about me.

"Hey, glad you could make it, grab some drinks guys, make yourselves at home!" Danny kindly says and then runs off somewhere.

Joey smiles at me and I try to fake a smile back, luckily I don't think he notices the utter panic spiraling through my whole body.

We continue through the backyard and Joey ends up introducing me to at least fifty more people. By the tenth person, I'm already praying he would stop. Everyone is so much more attractive, so much fitter, so much cooler than me. Any of these people would make way more sense to date Joey over me.

I know I should stop and try to enjoy myself. I should love the fact that Joey so comfortable to tell the whole world I'm his date. That should be enough to make me confident in myself and I hate that it doesn't…but it doesn't.

I eventually get separated from Joey and find my way to one of the thousand drink tables. I make myself a shot, then another. I'm trying to loosen up, to calm down. I pour myself an actual drink and take it around as I walk awkwardly around by myself.

After a while, I feel the alcohol actually starting to work for me. I start feeling better; I start not worrying so much. I start thinking about Joey and his smile and his lips and his sweet dimples and his caring heart. I really like Joey, I start smiling to myself. Where is Joey? I start looking for him.

As I'm walking behind a group of people laughing and talking, I overhear my worst nightmare come true.

"Hey who's that guy Joey brought?" some guy says.

"Yeah, really don't seem like his type," some girl jumps in.

"Hey now, maybe his type is awkward and anti-social!"

They laugh.

"Yeah, you knowing downgrading is actually _in_ now!"

They all laugh again.

My chest hurt, my vision starts blurring. I'm frozen hearing them say all the horrible things I've been telling myself this whole time. But I can't have them see me, I start running…anywhere. I end up in the front yard, where no one is. I lean again a tree and let my forehead sink against the bark.

I should leave, I should save Joey the trouble and embarrassment and get out of here. But I can't move, I can't get my feet to move or my head to get off this tree trunk.

After a few minutes, I hear the front door close and hear someone approaching.

"Chandler?"

I recognize Joey's voice.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and carefully turns me to him.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he looks so concerned.

I'm too embarrassed to tell him.

I press my lips together.

"I just…" I'm about to tell him I want to go home, but I don't want to ruin this. This is his life and these are his friends. I don't want to be that lame guy that can't handle one social outing.

"What is it? Just tell me," he pleads to me.

"I just feel lame is all, I don't go to many parties," I downplay what's actually wrong.

I see his face relax again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're fine."

I nod as if that solved my problem.

"Come on, we'll just hang out for a little longer. Just have another drink, you know, just don't worry about it," he tries and I nod again, staring down at the grass.

"Hey," he says softly now and I look into his eyes.

He smiles a beautiful, happy smile at me.

He touches his thumb to my chin, lifting it up.

He leans in and kisses me and I forget everything.

I follow him back to the party. Unfortunately Joey gets separated again from me pretty quickly.

I decide, let me at least try to make conversation and not be the total weirdo of the party. I find a group and stand by them.

They all look at me.

"Hey, I'm Chandler," I say.

"Hey," they all sort of mumble.

"So, uh fun party huh?" I try and they just look at me funny. I can't believe how rude they're actually being.

Joey comes over in this moment.

"Hey guys!" he exclaims. The group suddenly cheers up and greets Joey happily.

"You guys getting to know my _date_?" Joey smiles wide and puts an arm around me. They all look to me again and uncomfortably nod and mutter "yeah".

I drop my head, not wanting to see any of this happen. I feel my knees start to shake, my eyes start to burn.

"Hey Joey, you wanna jump in next game of beer pong with me?" one of the guys asks Joey.

I'm still staring at the ground, trying to make myself disappear.

"Yeah sure, just one second," I hear Joey say and then he takes a hold of my face and turns me to him as he starts passionately kissing me. My hands fall from the intensity of his kiss. He doesn't stop, he keeps kissing me, moving his lips over every possible inch of my mouth until I'm nearly out of breath and then he lets me go.

He turns back to his group of friends.

"Actually, we're gonna go," he decides and takes my hand and we start walking out.

I'm too shocked to think straight. I stumble through the crowd holding onto Joey's hand; still feeling my lips tingle from that insane kiss.

We get to his car and Joey gets in the drivers seat and I get in the passenger seat. He puts the keys in, but pauses before turning the car on. He rests his head against the headrest and waits a moment. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry," he says.

I stare at him.

I'm feeling so much at once, my head honestly hurts, but my body is only feeling one thing.

I jump on him, crawl over him, onto his lap into the small space between him and steering wheel and viciously start making out with him until we make our way to the backseat.

I've never wanted him so much and I've never felt so much during sex than I do tonight, in this moment.

A lot of crazy thoughts flooded my mind tonight, but I might be thinking the craziest thought right now.

Right now, I thinking I'm might be falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

So things are better. Joey putting me on display like he did and standing up for me in front of his friends was a real confidence boost. The next week we set up two dinner dates and it's great. We talk on the phone almost everyday; I'm honestly a bit giddy. I really like him and things are actually going well.

It helps even more when I see a magazine with Joey's picture on the cover. It reads: "New Romance for Joey Tribbiani?" I literally jump at the magazine and flip to the page faster than I've ever done anything in my life. _And it's me!_ It's actually me; they got a photo of us sitting in the outdoor dining area of the one of the restaurants we went to earlier this week. I'm in a magazine and I'm labeled as Joey's new budding romance!

" _'Things are getting serious', a close source claims_ ", I read the article out loud to Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe. Of course I bought a copy... actually eleven copies.

"Gahh I can't believe this!" Rachel exclaims as they also flip through the article in their own copies I gave them.

"The two were infatuated with each other the whole night and spent over two hours just talking during this special dinner out", Monica reads a line to the group.

"This is amazing!" Rachel squeals.

"I know!" I dance, holding the magazine in my arms.

"Wow you're practically famous now," Phoebe comments.

"Heh I don't know, it's one picture Pheebs," I say.

"When is he coming over again?" Monica asks.

"Uh maybe tomorrow," I tell them.

"Yeah I never even got to meet him, stop keeping him from me Chandler and does he have any hot friends?" Phoebe demands.

"Oh yeah, ask him to bring all his co-stars!" Rachel jumps in.

"Guys no—" I start.

"Yes! Or does he have any brothers?" Monica weighs in excitedly.

"Guys no, I'm not asking him to bring every single guy in the city. I'll let you see him again but that's it, then we're having another date," I tell them firmly.

They all give me defeated and annoyed faces.

* * *

The next night Joey comes over and after about an hour of soap opera nonsense talk I'm able to pull him away from the girls and back to my apartment.

"Sorry," I chuckle as we get inside.

"It's no problem, I don't mind talking about the show," he says and then I see him pick up one of the magazines I bought from the kitchen counter. I'm instantly embarrassed that I have a magazine with his picture on the cover and it's just sitting in my kitchen.

"Oh yeah I uh... picked one up since I'm in it," I spill.

He turns to me a bit surprised.

"Really?" he asks and flips to the page.

"Oh you didn't see that?" I clarify, getting worried of what he'll think. He's skimming the article and I'm clenching my teeth watching him read how the world has labeled us as a new couple.

"No I haven't, well I guess it's true then," he says and puts the magazine down on the counter.

"What?"

"We're dating," he looks excitedly at me.

I smirk at him.

"Oh good thing you told me, I didn't know," I jest.

"Well now you're in the loop," he smiles and comes over to wrap his arms around me. He kisses me on the lips. He glances down at the open magazine on the counter once more.

"You look good by the way," he notes.

"Yeah? My first candid photo," I raise my chin up triumphantly.

He smiles and then looks down again at the picture and now my confidence starts fading quickly.

"Are you okay with it?" I ask.

He turns back to me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, now it's like a thing... that everyone can see," I shrug.

"Well, good I want them to look," he grins and then moves back to my lips. I kiss him back eagerly; I love when he says things like that now.

"Maybe next they'll get our sex tape," Joey draws back to say.

My eyes widen.

" _Joey_."

"I'm kidding," he says when he sees my terrified expression.

My face relaxes again.

"You're always so nervous," he tells me and then starts kissing my neck.

"You gotta loosen up a bit," he breathes against my neck.

"Take your clothes off..." he picks his head up to say and starts shaking the seams of my shirt. I let him pull it off me. I give him a wide smile.

"Okay okay," I say and then he walks me into the counter and starts kissing me more intensely. His hand slowly starts sliding down the front of my jeans.

"Joey," I break away from his lips. "The door's unlocked."

"So," he says finding other skin to molest with his lips.

"So any of my friends could walk in," I press.

He doesn't stop and I break away from him to go lock the front door.

"Chandler," he says and I stop before I reach the door.

"Who cares, let's have sex in the living room with the door unlocked," he expresses like its the craziest idea he's ever had, clearly making fun of me a bit.

I suddenly feel a new bundle of nerves. Nerves about how many people Joey's been with, how many places he's had sex... so many public places probably. He's probably tried so many things and I don't want to bore him. I can't even have sex with him in my own living room?

"You're right, I'm loose... loose as a goose," I cringe instantly at my lame joke but Joey cracks a smile at it.

"Yeah?" he walks towards me.

"Yeah, let's have sex," I say and whip off my own belt. He looks surprised as he watches it bang against the wall.

I don't wait for him to turn back to me. Instead, I run and jump into his arms. He struggles, but manages to catch me as I wrap my legs around him and start making out with him. He kisses me back while he carries me over to the couch. He doesn't even let our bodies break apart as he lowers both of us onto the couch.

We're making out and Joey slips his hand in between us and grabs me over my jeans. He manages to undo the button of my pants while still reciprocating my kisses and he slides his hand down my pants right on my heated cock.

I have to break free of his lips to let out a pant when he does this and then starts stroking me. That is, until we hear a door close from outside. Maybe it's Monica's and Rachel's door? We both scramble to get up and rush into the bathroom. I shut the door and then zip my pants back up. Both our shirts are still are the floor outside so we can't even fully redress, not that retreating from the bathroom is gonna look that innocent anyway. We wait and don't hear anything else. I finally open the door a bit to peak out. No ones there. I turn back to Joey who has a naughty smile spread across his face.

"What are you smiling about? You see we almost got caught!" I fight.

"I know, close call," he sarcastically breathes a sigh of relief.

"I hate you right now," I tell him, pointing my finger at him.

"Hey now, let's not use that for pointing, let use it for something else," he grins evilly and takes a hold of my finger. I shoot my hand down, pulling away from his hand. I smirk at him, I can't help, but smirk at that comment.

"You know you ran too," I point out while trying to wipe away my smile.

"I was really nervous someone was walking in," he says, still exaggerated.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"God I hate that I still want to fuck you so bad," I whine.

He grins the biggest grin yet.

"Bedroom?"

"It's about time," I say and lift my arms as if I'm waiting to be moved to my chariot. He snickers and then wraps his arms under my ass and picks me up by my legs. My body bends over his shoulder as he carries me to the bedroom and I laugh out loud at this.

We get to the bedroom and he kicks the door closed while still holding me. He drops me on the bed.

"Hey gentle, I'm very fragile," I joke.

"Yeah right," he sneers and is about to crawl on top of me when he stops and looks down. He bends down to the floor. I sit up, but I still can't see what he's doing.

"Chandler?" I hear him say.

Then, he stands back up with maybe five more copies of the magazine in his hands.

My face turns beet red.

"What's this?" He smiles at me.

"Oh shut up," is all I think to say and I grab his wrist and yank him forward so he falls onto the bed.

I take the rest of his clothes off to avoid the question and he seems to forget pretty quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So, wow I haven't updated this in a few months. This always seems to happen, sorry everyone. I even debated whether I should continue this story, I guess I am. So, if anyone even remembers this story, let me know what you think! Thanks.

* * *

I tried my hardest to distract him with my exceptional sex moves, but of course that can only last so long and lets face it, even though Joey himself complimented my moves I'm really not _that_ great in bed.

But the sex sure did a number on me and definitely had me distracted. It's not until we're calming down in the aftermath of it all that I remember the million magazines he just found under my bed and how embarrassed I am. I mean I would have rather he found my porn collection... anything, but the fact that I bought eight copies of a magazine which includes: his face on the cover, the first picture of us and some cheesy article about us being a couple. Like it was such an overly fan-girl thing to do. I hate that I did it and left them so easy to find.

I guess it only takes Joey a few more minutes before he remembers and gets back to teasing me.

"So I forgot to ask you, are you gonna cut out the cover of me and put it on your wall?" he asks calmly and I sink under the covers hiding my fire red cheeks.

"Hey, come on I'm kidding," he laughs and pulls the blanket down, off of me.

I glare up at him.

"I'm sorry I was too drunk to realize what I was doing," I say.

He looks at me confused.

"You were drunk?"

"Obviously, why else would I buy eight copies of that magazine. It's so lame," I profess.

He thinks about it for a moment.

"You were really drunk?" He asks honestly.

I look at him and frown.

"Nooo," I groan.

He bites his lip into a cute smile.

"I just got excited and I actually am the lamest person. I also gave copies to Monica and Rachel," I confess.

His smile grows bigger and he sinks down so his face is level with mine.

"You can break up with me now," I joke.

He keeps smiling at me and moves his lips right in front of mine.

"You're too cute to dump," he says and then kisses my lips.

"If that was true I would still be with my 7th grade girlfriend," I tell him and he laughs and kisses me again.

* * *

The next two weeks seem to just fly by. I'm so happy I can't help myself. It also helps that Joey and I spend most of our time in our apartments, ordering in or cooking and just being together. I don't even mind we barely go out. I just love being with him. And honestly I'm happy he hasn't invited me to anymore celebrity parties.

As the week is coming to an end I realize our one month anniversary is coming up. God, I've been dating an actor... a famous, hot actor for a month! It's still unreal to me.

I don't want to be cheesy and make a big deal out of one month, I know it's nothing really. I just figure it's a good excuse to go out, have a nice night and maybe do something a little special.

I'm at Joey's apartment Friday night and I bring up my idea.

We're lounging on his couch, watching tv.

"Hey, so I was thinking... tomorrow maybe we could go out, have a nice dinner, do something a little special?" I suggest.

He looks over at me.

"Sure, any special reason?" he asks and I don't want to say it's our one month mark. I don't want to look like a loser counting everyday when he probably has no idea.

"No reason, just want to see you all dressed up," I tell him.

He raises his eyebrows.

"I could dress up for you. What do you want me to put on?"

I laugh at this.

"Just a suit."

He smiles.

"Alright, I have a place in mind."

"Ok and I have something in mind for after," I say and he looks excitedly at me.

I snicker.

* * *

The next night I get dressed up and head over to Joey's apartment. He opens the door and again he looks so perfect and handsome in his suit I always want to forget about dinner and get him back in his bed. But of course we made a stupid reservation.

"Mhm I'm glad I told you suit attire," I look him up and down, not even hiding it like I used to... or how I used to _attempt_ to hide it.

He enjoys my ogling and compliment.

"You're not too shabby yourself Mr. Bing," he says while taking my tie and straightening it.

Of course something on me needs fixing.

"God, why do we always have to make a reservation," I whine, sliding my hands down his chest, over his the ends of his suit jacket.

"Why can't you ever control yourself?" he smirks at me.

"Oh you're one to talk," I grin at him.

"Sorry you make me horny," he says.

Just hearing him say I turn him on is a turn on in itself.

"You can't say that to me. I really won't be able to make our reservation."

"Oh just think about baseball," he grins and then grabs his keys to walk out.

* * *

We get to the restaurant.

I'm caught off guard when I look up at the restaurant sign and realize it's the same restaurant we almost ate at for our first date.

I look at Joey.

"What's this?" I ask, wondering if he picked it for any reason.

"Well, we never did get to eat here. You never got to try the steak," he says.

I smile.

"Guess today's the day."

He smiles back at me and then opens the door for me.

We get seated immediately. I look around remembering how awful I was the first time we were here. How much anxiety I had over everything and how stupid I was for thinking Joey had no interest in me. And here we are on our one month anniversary, not that Joey even realizes.

Joey orders us some drinks.

After the waiter brings them over, Joey picks up his glass.

"I want to make a little toast," he says, surprising me again tonight.

"Okay," I reply and raise my glass.

"Chandler you can be a bit of a dork sometimes, but... you're a cute dork and... " he starts and I roll my eyes with a smile.

What a romantic speech Joe... I think to myself.

"And I'm glad you're _my_ dork," he continues.

I smile genuinely now, I love that I'm _his_.

"Happy one month," he says and my eyes widen.

"You remember?" I whisper, completely shocked.

"Of course," he smiles and clinks his glass to mine and we both take a sip.

I start smiling too much and look down at the table cloth.

"What, too cheesy?" Joey asks me.

I shake my head no.

"I just have to stop being surprised by you, I have to wake up and realize how amazing you are," I admit so honestly to him.

"You make me feel amazing," he says.

The waiter comes over again to take out order.

We order the steaks.

"You know, it's funny my surprise for after this also has to do with our one month anniversary," I tell him after our order is in.

"Oh really, what is it?"

"You'll see," I tell him.

* * *

We enjoy our dinner and after we take a cab and I slip the driver the address so Joey still won't know where we are going.

We pull up and Joey sees the place. It's the bar where we first met, first slept together... in his car.

I pay the driver since Joey paid for dinner and hop out. Joey follows me, but doesn't look as thrilled as I do.

"See, where we first met!" I exclaim.

"Uh yeah I know... but uh it's just a noisy club you really want to go?" he asks.

I look at him funny.

"Why not? It could be fun, we'll drink, dance a bit and relive the memories," I push.

He still looks unsettled and I'm not sure what's going on.

"What, why don't you want to go?" I ask.

"No, I just... you know it's not very romantic," he says and I give him an even stranger look.

"Clearly you liked this place enough to come here a month ago... fine we can go somewhere else," I huff, annoyed that my surprise was a total fail.

"No, hey don't get upset. I just wasn't expecting to come here. We can go wherever you want," he says.

"Okay lets go," I say and walk to the front door. He sighs, I assume he was hoping I would have changed my mind. He follows me, but lags behind.

I still don't know what his problem is. I know he likes drinking, he likes clubs and parties. What could his deal be?

We walk in and he still looks uneasy with being here. I try to ignore it and attempt to order us drinks, forgetting I never was able to accomplish that last time.

Joey finally walks up to the bar next to me and the bartender runs over.

"Joey! How the hell are ya! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah I know," Joey responds.

"Where's Andrew? I'm not used to seeing you up here."

"Oh he's home," he answers nonchalantly.

"Well what can I getcha?" the bartender asks.

"Um two beers," Joey orders.

The bartender gets the beers faster than I've ever seen and Joey hands him his credit card, telling him to start a tab.

"I'm glad your back," the bartender beams and Joey just nods.

Just as we pick up our beers and are about to find some more open space two guys run up to Joey saying the same stuff the bartender just said.

They go on about how they haven't seen him and miss him and tell him to go to his booth. Joey shakes his head.

"Uh no I'm just gonna hang low tonight guys, thanks," he says and his hand starts lightly pushing me, hinting to walk away.

We do and I turn back to him when we are clear from the guys. Joey is looking around nervously.

"Alright just tell me what's going on," I demand.

"What? Nothing," he lies.

"Come on, you didn't want to come here and now you're avoiding everyone who talks to you. We can hang out with your friends, we can go back to your booth or table or whatever," I say, but he shakes his head no.

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"Lets go to the bathroom," he tells me, probably so we're not screaming over the blasting music.

We get to the bathroom and he checks to make sure we're alone.

He looks at me and lets out a nervous sigh. Now I'm surprised by how nervous he actually seems. It starts to worry me.

"Alright what's going on, what's wrong?" I question him again.

"Look I used to come here a lot...clearly. But when I was single and I...acted very single..." he tries to explain.

"So you took home a lot of guys?" I try to understand.

He presses his lips together and lets out a shaky breath.

"Well and also... did a lot here."

"What?"

"I just, you know, did whatever I wanted, I was single and didn't care. I got a reputation and so all these guys don't just know me... they expect... things to happen, cause they always did."

I look at him, speechless.

"So what... you slept with all of them?" I ask uncomfortably.

He doesn't really answer but it's clear he's done one thing or another with probably every regular in here.

All my anxiety and some anger starts surfacing within me.

"Ok so now we can't come here? Are there other places we can't go, other places you have a sex posse?" I spit out in a shaky voice.

"Chandler I'm sorry, it was in the past. Now, I'm with you... it's why I didn't want to come back here."

"I just don't get... I mean, _here_ in the club... with all of them?" I press.

"Not... at the same time," he hesitantly answers.

"Lets just go," I say.

Suddenly things are playing out quite similar to our first date. We walk down the street in silence just like we did a month ago when we were first here.

"Chandler stop," he says and pulls my arm to face him.

"Look I can't change what I did, but I'm serious about us, that's why I haven't gone back there," he tells me.

"I know... it's just..." I start.

He looks worried as he waits for the rest of my response.

"It's just hard accepting these parts of you. Especially for a guy like me. To think about how many guys... I just need some time to get over it," I tell him.

"Ok lets go back to my place and just chill out," he offers.

"No I'm gonna go home."

His face falls.

"Why? Can't we just get over it — together? Come on, we can watch a movie, just forget what happened," he tries again.

"No, I'll call you tomorrow," I tell him and walk off to catch a cab.

He doesn't follow me.

* * *

The next day I'm moping around my apartment when I hear a soft knock and look up to see Monica and Rachel slowly walking in.

They look worried and are holding a magazine.

"What's going on?" I ask.

They both turn and look at each other as if they are debating whether to tell me.

"You're freaking me out, what's going on?" I say, jumping up from the couch and walking over to them.

They gently hand me the magazine. I take it and turn it over to look at the cover.

I'm frozen, my heart nearly stops from seeing my worst nightmare on the cover.

It reads: " _Joey Tribbiani: Back To His Wild Days?_ "

Then there is a picture of Joey with another guy in front of the club. The same club, the club where every guy was waiting for their regular nasty session with Joey at his booth or wherever the hell they do things.

The guy is kind of clinging onto Joey with one arm around him and the other hand tugging on his shirt. Joey's head is down and you can't see his expression fully.

I shakily turn to the page, still not saying a word.

The article talks about how the two were seen coming out the club being very handsy and sloppy. It mentions how Joey used to be seen at this club all the time and was usually walking out with a different hunk everything night. " _Looks like Joey is back to his playboy ways!_ " - I read the last line.

Monica and Rachel come over and stroke my arm and my back.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like," Monica tries.

"Yeah it's just a dumb magazine," Rachel adds.

"The guy is all over him, if something wasn't happening he could have pushed the guy off or not walked out with him. I... just left, I left and he went back in? How could he do this? He knew I was upset and he goes back and finds another guy!" I start to completely fall apart.

"How could he do this?" I turn and ask the girls again.

They frown at me and hug me.

"We're sorry Chandler. He's a jerk," Monica says.

"Anyone who could hurt you like that is awful, what an asshole," Rachel adds.

I let them comfort me for a while and then tell them I need to be alone.

I can't process this betrayal, it's so low even for Joey. Not only did he stab me in the back not even two seconds after a fight, but in the place we fought over... in the club where everything happened, where he told me he was a different person, that he changed and cared about me.

I feel sick, horribly sick the rest of the day.

* * *

The clock turn to 9pm and I've been miserable all day. I ate half a container of ice cream. I've never felt so low.

The phone rings. I don't feel like talking to anyone or getting up.

But it rings again and I fear maybe it's one of my friends so I get up and answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Chandler?"

It's Joey, I recognize his voice instantly. I can't speak... I can't even breathe talking to him. I'm so disgusted, I'm so hurt.

"Chandler? Can we talk please?" he says.

"What do you want?" I spit out in a low voice.

"You never called, are you still mad?" he asks.

My mouth drops, how could he even ask that. I clench my hand into a fist from the rage I start feeling.

"Am I still mad?... HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT?! WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER CALLING ME?!" I explode.

"Chandler... you said you needed some time. I thought you would be ok I mean... I can't..." he nervously tries to answer.

"You stabbed me in the back, broke my heart, you found some other dumb perfect guy two seconds after I left!" I shout again.

There's silence.

I'm boiling inside.

"What are you talking about, there's no other guy. Chandler where did you hear this?"

"Um how about US WEEKLY — WHERE THERE'S A PICTURE OF YOU AND ANOTHER MAN!"

"What? Chandler no, I didn't cheat on you I swear!"

"Then why did you even go back in, how could you do this?"

"I went back in to close my tab! Chandler nothing happened! Look that guy walked out with me, but I didn't do anything — nothing happened."

I don't know how I can believe him. I just don't get why he let that guy near him, let someone take a photo of it happening.

And he has a past, it's wouldn't be hard for him to fall back into his old habits especially with a hundred different guys all over him.

"I just don't know if I can believe you," I tell him.

"Chandler, I am telling you the truth. I really care about you, I would never screw this up. Please, Chandler it just looks bad cause there's a dumb picture but I swear all I did was close my tab and walked right out."

"I don't know, I feel so hurt. How can I trust you?"

He doesn't answer right away.

"If you trust the tabloids over me then this is never going to work anyway," he spits back angrily and I wasn't prepared for this sudden anger.

"Well how am I supposed to know what the truth is?" I question him, raising my voice again.

"You're supposed to trust me and know it's just a dumb article, they lie all the time. Just forget it, there's gonna be a lot of articles and if this how you're gonna be than this can't work," he states.

I'm speechless, I never expected this.

Next thing I hear is a dial tone.

He hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in shock. I don't know what to do, what to think.

I try to wrap my head around a decision the entire next day.

I know magazines lie and spread false rumors all the time and they could have taken that photo to make a story. But maybe they did see something and it's exactly what happened. I mean Joey is also an actor, he would be good at lying... wouldn't he?

I talk to all my friends and even they all have mixed opinions.

Monica and Rachel are on my side instantly and swear to never watching "Days of Our Lives" again. But honestly they are so quick to believe everything, I mean they believe every magazine they read about their favorite stars, so I don't know how much they are really considered all the possibilities. Phoebe says it doesn't matter what happened at the club and to decide what I want to believe, which doesn't help much for me. Ross tells me how the picture could have been a second in time and Joey could be telling the truth. The guy could have followed Joey out and put his arm on him and Joey could have pushed him off the second after the photo was taken. Then he tells me not to date an actor, there's too much drama.

So, basically I don't get much out of talking to them.

* * *

After work I take a long walk by myself. I don't know what to do, I know I really want to be with Joey, I'm honestly falling so hard for him and I want to trust him, I want him to be telling the truth and just go back to being in his arms. But as much as I want to believe him, we've only been together a month, sometimes you think you know someone when in reality you don't know them at all.

I finally round the corner to a magazine stand and stare at the covers and headlines on all the celebrity magazines. I see two magazines next to each other. They are different sources but both have the same actress on the cover. One magazine claims she's getting a divorce and the magazine sitting right next to it claims she's never been happier and her and her husband are considering more kids. I stare at them and realize Joey was truly upset I believed the tabloids over him. I believed these lying, idiotic magazines over him. Oh my god. I was just sitting at dinner telling him I have to wake up and realize how amazing he is and then the second I hear a rumor and see a picture, that honestly says nothing, I cut him out. I disregard every moment we've had together, every word he's ever said. Oh my god I'm an idiot. Joey is amazing and has always been honest and genuine since the beginning. He's always proved he has real feelings for me even when it was the last thing I wanted to believe.

I quickly run home and grab one of the cheesy magazines I bought eight copies of a few weeks ago.

I rush to Joey's apartment.

I knock on the door and hear shuffling behind the door.

Joey opens the door hesitantly. He doesn't say anything.

I just start speaking.

"Joey... I am the stupidest, lamest idiot you will ever meet. I've never had to deal with something like this... I've never dated an actor or even someone as attractive as you."

I take a breath trying to calm down my nerves from the fact that he might not take me back, he might slam the door in my face at any moment and be out of my life forever.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how to handle it. It all just seems so stupid now. I should have never cared about what you _were_ like or what people _said_ you might be like. I should have just realized you have never hurt me and I'm an idiot," I spill out and then hand him the magazine.

On top of the cover I stapled a piece of paper and wrote, in marker, a headline that states: " _Breaking News! Chandler Bing is the world's worst boyfriend!_ " Then I taped the picture of the two of us together and below the picture wrote: " _Chandler is deeply sorry and prays his boyfriend will forgive him._ "

"I am the cheesiest person as well," I add quietly, as he stares at it.

I feel dumb that I made this thing, but I thought maybe he'll smile or find it cute. At least, I pray he does. I wait as he holds it in his hands, staring at it. He finally looks up at me and I gulp a bundle of nerves down my throat.

"I'm... your boyfriend?"

His question is the last thing I ever expected, when I thought this was going to be a screaming fight.

I stand dumbfounded for a second and then shake myself out of it.

"Um I would really like you to be," I tell him.

He doesn't answer and looks back down at the magazine.

"Do you forgive me?" I whisper, dying from the silence.

He looks up.

"If we are boyfriends, does that mean we are exclusive?" he asks another question ever so calmly.

"I want to be," I answer honestly.

He looks at me for a while.

"You know, you didn't even ask for my side of the story," he says.

I shake my head.

"I know and that is the worst part. I just believed strangers that wrote a story to make money. I wish I handled it better," I respond.

He doesn't answer and stares down at the magazine.

Then, he hands it back to me.

I freeze, is this it? He's ending it? This is his no, handing me back the magazine to say he doesn't forgive me?

I'm dying inside, I can't take it back, I can't lift my arm and take it back.

But I have to.

I don't even look at him, I just shakily take the magazine and turn to leave.

I take a few steps before he stops me.

"Chandler wait," he says.

I stop in my tracks, I don't have the strength to turn back and look at him when I'm on the verge of tears.

I hear him take a few steps towards me and then I feel his hand rest on my shoulder and he gently motions me to turn.

I do and hold me breath, wondering what awful thing he's going to say to really finish this breakup.

He looks at me and gives me a small smile, a hurt smile.

"You're too cute to dump," he says softly.

An actual, normal breath leaves my lungs for the first time and I feel relief start to wash over me.

Is this for real? He _isn't_ breaking up with me?

I barely smile, I'm so emotional.

I want to just jump in his arms and kiss him and thank him, but I'm nervous to kiss him as if I'm on probation even though he's seems to have forgiven me.

"Really? You're not breaking up with me?" I clarify.

"I guess not," he shrugs with another half smile. "But you have to trust me," he says seriously now.

I shake my head speedily at this.

"No, I will. I promise. I was so stupid not to," I tell him.

I wait, again wanting to kiss him so badly. I wish he would just kiss me so I know it's okay.

I look down at the stupid make-shift magazine.

"So, this was pretty dub huh?" I ask him, holding up the magazine.

He looks at it and shrugs.

"A little dorky," he comments.

I smile at bit at this.

He takes a step closer to me.

"But you're dorky," he whispers.

I bite my lip happily.

"And I'm... _your_ dork?" I ask.

He smiles and responds by leaning in and finally satisfying my desperate need for a kiss.

I hang onto his lips for as long as possible. When he pulls away I grab onto his shirt to keep him close.

"You know what?" he says suddenly.

"What?"

"Now, we get to have make-up sex," he grins and I'm so happy to have him back.

I smile wide at him, then drop the dumb magazine and jump into his arms.

He catches me and laughs.

"Always the bride," he jokes and then carries me into his apartment.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
